Film rating systems
Around the world, each country has their own different classification rating system for motion pictures. List of countries United States United Kingdom Latin America The General Directorate of Radio, Television and Film of Mexico established a ratings system for motion pictures in 1989. The ratings are as follows: *'AA' - Designed for children. *'A' - Suitable for all ages. *'B '- Recommended for ages 12 and older. *'B-15' - Recommended for ages 15 and older. *'C '- No one under 18 admitted. *'D '- Same as above, and only available for sale in licensed areas. In Argentina, the ratings are: *'ATP' - All ages admitted. *'13 '- No one under 13 admitted unless accompanied by an adult. *'16' - No one under 16 admitted. *'18 '- No one under 18 admitted. In Brazil, the Brazilian Advisory Rating System comprises of the following: *'L '- All ages admitted. *'10 '- Not recommended for children under 10. *'12 '- Not recommended for children under 12. *'14 '- Not recommended for children under 14. *'16 '- Not recommended for children under 16. *'18 '- No one under 18 admitted (cinema only). The "10", "12", "14" and "16" ratings allow children accompanied by an adult to see films classificated as such. South Korea In 1979, the Korea Media Rating Board introduced a rating system for home video. It currently comprises of four categories: *'ALL' - All ages admitted. Similar to the U.S. "G" and "PG" ratings. *'12+' - Formerly known as "middle school children and up"; not recommended for children under 12. Similar to the U.S. "PG-13" rating, except the age limit is lowered by one year. *'15+' - Formerly known as "high school children and up"; not recommended for children under 15. Most similar to the U.S. "R" rating, except the age limit is lowered by two years; however, some PG-13 films also get this rating. *'Restricted' - No one under 19 are admitted. Equivalent to the U.S. "NC-17" rating; however, most films with this rating are actually rated R in the U.S. Children under 12 and 15, respectively, will need to be accompanied by an adult to see films classified as such, and also like the "Restricted" rating, cannot rent or purchase such films on home video. Virtually, any film with a rating other than "general" is not for kids. This whole rating system is actually quite very similar to the BBFC's, except the U and PG ratings are both combined into one, and the 15 rating in cinemas is a little bit different. Classification ratings are determined by the following: *'주제 '(Theme) *'선정성' (Sex) *'폭력성 '(Violence) *'대사 '(Language) *'공포 '(Horror) *'약물 '(Drugs) *'모방위험' (Illegal/Harmful Behavior) There are also five levels: *'낮음' (Mild) *'보통 '(Moderate) *'다소높음 '(Heavy) *'높음 '(Extreme) *'매우높음 '(Beyond Extreme) Only if all seven categories are labeled "mild", the film can be suitable for all ages. If at least one category is labeled "moderate", the film will be rated at least "12+". If at least one category is labeled "heavy", it will be rated at least "15+". If set to "extreme", the film will only be suitable for adults. Taiwan In April 1994, Taiwan introduced their own film rating system (分級). It has these ratings: *'普遍級 '(Pǔbiàn jí) - All ages admitted. *'保護級' (Bǎohù jí) - Children under 6 not admitted; children under 12 must be accompanied by an adult. *'輔導級 '(Fǔdǎo jí) - Children under 12 not admitted; persons under 18 must be accompanied by an adult. This category was divided into two ratings in 2015, where in both, persons under 18 no longer have to be accompanied by an adult, but in the latter, those also under 15 are not admitted. *'限制級' (Xiànzhì jí) - No one under 18 admitted. Japan Introduced by Eiga Rinri Kanri Iinkai (or Eirin for short) on May 1, 1998, Japan's film rating system comprises of four categories: *'G '- All ages admitted. *'PG12 '- Parental guidance is requested for children under 12. *'R15+ '- No one under 15 admitted. *'R18+' - No one under 18 admitted. No films have ever been banned in Japan since Eirin's establishment, as it has no legal power to do such a thing. All movies on this website are rated G by Eirin. According to TV Tropes, Japan is a very lenient country when it comes to classifying movies, as most films rated G, PG and PG-13 are deemed suitable for all Japanese audiences, and films rated R depend on how much adult content there is. Thus, any film rated "PG12" or higher is not for kids. Thailand Thailand was one of the last Asian countries to establish a rating system, which took effect in 2009. The ratings are: *'ทั่วไป '(Thạ̀wpị) - Suitable for all ages. *'น 13+' - Suitable for ages 13 and older. Anyone under this age might want to be accompanied by an adult. *'น 15+' - Suitable for ages 15 and older. Anyone under this age might want to be accompanied by an adult. *'น 18+' - Suitable for ages 18 and older. Anyone under this age might want to be accompanied by an adult. *'ฉ 20+' - No one under 20 admitted. Comparison table of restricted ratings Category:Miscellaneous